we have to change
by once upon a grimes
Summary: [me and my friends in an apocalipse] angel tuff and her friend started in a birthday party when the outbreak started they are heading to atlanta for sancuary [i will eventually include the actual characters] maybe a bit of romance involved [may change rating later i am considering writing my first smut fanfic]
1. outbreak

**this is a story about me and my friends in a zombie apocalipse i will eventually have them meet up with the actual characters**

angel

ok so im at andrews birthday party he invited quite a few kids

by the way andrew is one of my best friends my other best friends are tammy lily and lara they are here too

everyone else here i know all of them andrew invited me lily tammy lara his friend rebecca will nathen and gavin

were sitting on the floor playing a very scary game of dares by scary i have no idea what lily will dare me to do or anyone

"alright angel i dare you to-" she was interupted by all us hearing some sort of groaning and we all flinched and made a noise "what was that"

"hold on"i said i went to andrews table and picked up a fork

"wow a fork angel thats menacing" lily retorted

"shhh" i snapped back

i walked out into the hall andrew and tammy decided to follow behind me

then some creature fell through the door it looked like a human who was beaten real bad

"what is that" andrew went onfront of me

"andrew-"i said quietly then the creature grabbed his foot "ANDREW" i yelled

"aaaaa" he screamed he started kicking the monster then it tried to bit him

"move" i instructed andrew moved his other foot away i then shoved the fork into its head the whole thing not just the end

"what is that" andrew whispered fear clear in his voice

"my guess dead ever watched zombie land andrew" i smiled sarcasticuly

"well thats a fork ruined" tammy joked

then there was alot of groaning at the back of andrews house "we need to get out of here andrew bring me to your moms car and tammy get everyone else also stash up on forks real quick"

she nodded and ran into the living room to get everyone and andrew lead me to his car

"what excactly is your plan angel" andrew asked loudly

"we drive far from this town in an apocalipse you need to keep moving you can not stay in one place to long and remeber there in no such thing as safe now there is only safer"

"ok"

then tammy came into andrew garage with everyone who had pocket fulls of forks

"angel how are we all gonna fit in there" tammy asked

"we will have to make do some people get in the boot and some share a seat"

gavin lara and rebecca volunteered to go into the boot andrew is sharing a seat with lily i have my own seat the drivers one and eveyone else has just shared a seat

"get ready everyone" i breathed out turned the car engine on pressed down on accelaration and i flew out of the garage door i turned the corner the sight was horrible zombies everywhere some eatig some going after us like they could ever catch up

"angel slow down" andrew yelled

"we cant afford that they'll get us and eat us and kill us we need to stay alive"

"angel is there any possability that my parents are alive" andrew asked seriousness in his voice

"im sorry were all orphans now andrew as soon as we saw that monster are lives were over it will never be the same we have to except were gonna lose people we are going to die sooner than guessed andrew you need to accept death and you need to change who you are to survive"

"ok"

then i drove right out of the gates of our small town and were in the country side

"guys this probably aint the best time but i saw the new reports of sick people and that atlanta is secure" lily piped up

"ok atlanta were going" i said loud enough for the guys in the boot to hear me

"angel you know you just destroyed my car right" andrew joked

i looked at him hi is taking the end of the world easily

"you need to keep spirits high" he answered my questioning look

"stay indoors they said wont get eaten they said" lily made a joke from her series of jokes like go to africa they said wont catch ebola they said

"nice one but remember we did'nt get eaten" i replied

**that was the first chapter guys hope you like it i will eventually have everyone in the story rick carl daryl all of them but for now i figured if they went to atlanta they would see its dead and then find the rest of the characters**


	2. atlanta

**i just want to note a few things one i will be eventually writing smut so rating may change and my friends real life lara and andrew gave me ideas for this chapter and future like im gonna create a character for andrew just to piss him off cause i doubt he would want his character to fall in love**

he were far down the highway which was a straight line right to atlanta i stopped the car

"why did you stop" lara asked from the boot "there ain't no traffic to stop for"

"it doesn't look promising it looks almost deserted" i replied andrew opened the door and stepped out to get a more clear look at the wall of the city i followed out after him

"i don't think this is a good idea" i stated

"hold on let me get a better look" andrew went to the boot and opened it

"yep" lara asked

"hand me that small telescope" gavin reached behind him and pulled out a telescope about the size of half my arm

then andrew went to the front of the car and looked through it "nah it looks like the dead are flowing in and out of there we would not stand a chance" andrew took the scope away from his eye then lily got out of the car

"angel what are we gonna' do we've got no guns just bloody _forks_ no food no water what the FUCK DO WE DO" she raised her voice

"lily shhh you might attract some of them" i snapped as my head whipped round after she yelled

"hey guys" will said from inside the car "i once came here near atlanta for a holiday there is a town not far from here with a school that is stacked with stuff and i am sure the town would be empty cause everyone would flee to atlanta for sanctuary right" will finished

"worth a shot" i breathed

"lets go" andrew motioned towards the car

we arrived at this small town not many houses but i do not understand why the school is so big for so little kids

we all got out the car

"so what are we gonna' do" rebecca asked

"ok we go in groups" i started "rebecca tammy and lily and i are gonna' be on the roof keeping look out for the dead" i motioned toward sthe ladder up to the roof "and lara will nathan gavin and andrew will go into the school to look for supplys sound good"

everyone nodded

"great cm' on"

andrew

we have stuffed our backpacks which we found in a cloakroom we stuffed it with food and water enough to do a few weeks i was carrying three backpacks

we were heading out of the heart of the building when we heard it the groaning that was so familiar we knew immediatly then we saw it a giant sworm of them running right at us all school kids "run" i yelled we all started sprinting out of the building then when we were close to the edge of the building another sworm came from there "shit" i cursed which i never cuss i think its evil A.K.A a sin but then again as soon as you shove a fork into the brain of a corpse your already doomed not only you are to horrible to go to heaven the chances of you actually staying dead are slim

"what do we do" will screamed

"in here" i shived open the door onfront of me but before nathen could make it in here he tripped i had no choice but to close the door when one got to him and bit him angel told us if your bitten your gone he is dead and i know that he let a heart screeching scream out

"andrew-" lara began

"ANGEL" i yelled banging against the roof "CUT THE ROOF WE NEED TO GET OUT" then a giant piece of medal went throught hte roof and we all climbed out

"what happened-" she looked around where nathan"

i shook my head

"oh" she breathed " come on lets make a break into the woods before they find a way out" we all jumped over the edge of the platform and ran into the woods i stopped quickly took one look back a tear falling for what i had witnessed and for how nathan died so painfully near like torture then i turned to run after them


	3. bad introductions

**I'm getting help from my friend lily with this THAT'S WHY THERE IS PUNCTUATION. I tag lily to do an apocalipse story her fanfiction is called lilywolf**

Lily

I'm done I'm SO FUCKING DONE this whole apocalipse thing is a pain the ass. We already lost one. If we lost one in that short a fucking time we'll all be dead in a week. We're dead we're, so fucking dead. Well, to be completely fucking honest I never liked that douche Nathan anyway. Walking through the forest I noticed something. I saw a black shadow fly past my legs. It looked kinda like a big dog and I'm pretty sure I felt some fur. Lets just say I was pretty FUCKING creeped out!

"Guys. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"Lily, shut up or you'll attract more zombies!" Angel whispered

"Well I'm pretty sure I just felt something fucking FURRY go past my legs!"

"Madness, already kicking in." Andrew whispered to Will.

"hey!" I shouted and started stomping towards him. I grabbed his neck and pressure pointed him which he REALLY hates.

"Lily let him go!" Angel whispered again and pulled me off him. "We can't hurt each other, it's just weakness"

"weakness? WEAKNESS? MY PARENTS AND SISTER WHO FOR YOUR INFO WAS DISABLED ARE DEAD. FUCKING DEAD." I felt tears roll down my face but I DIDNT CARE.

"And so are my family and Andrews and Lara's and all OF OUR FAMILY'S THEY'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD!" I looked behind Angels shouting face to see a jet black wolf standing on a large rock. I shook it off and continued to argue with Angel. I felt like apologizing so I did.

"Look, Angel Im sorry its just, really fucking hard." I ran my hands through my hair which I do when I feel scared or mad.

"Look, Lily I know its hard but you just have to pull through okay?"

"Sorry, Andrew." I said sheepishly. I decided to lighten the mood.

"Zombie apocalypse'll never happen they said, won't get eaten if it does they said." I joked

angel

**[since i am writing now there is no more punctuation.-lol lily did this]**

one hour later we are still wandering through the forest only a pocket full of forks for a weapon

that was a sad little showdown over there i am still shaken up about it and i know metioning it would bring back painful memories to the others most of them had more family than i did i just had my dad and sister my mom was a bitch

"where the fuck are we we are lost" lily deprssingly through her hand in the air

"lily we can not be lost if we do not have any idea where we are gonna go we are simply just wandering about the forest with our fingers crossed we will find sivilization" i replied

"really" lilys face was filled with the expression 'are you serious'

"you are right there is no such thing a sivilization or sivilised"

i turned around and started to walk when i heard a 'whoosh' then wills scream of pain

i wipped my head around he had an arrow in his foot **[you guys guess whos arrow that is]**

then a man stepped out from behind a tree pointing the bow

"awe shit" he cursed

"what the fuck" will exclaimed while on the ground holding his foot

"sorry brother thought you wer' a walker" the man apolagized

"walker" i asked curiously

"um guys i think the more important matter here is that I HAVE A FUCKING ARROW IN MY FOOT" will complained

"righ' folla' me i know someone who can help ya'" the man motioned his hand"by the way im daryl"

daryl went over and help will walk then after a few minutes of walking we found ourselves on a farm

**ok guys i know i am a bit to far in the series but lets just say it took longer for the zombie plague to reach my town**

**remember go check out lilywolf9176 she is writing her own apocalipse story and she helped me with her P.O.V**


	4. the beginning

**this chapter is mainly about the beginning of friendships between my characters and twd characters [maybe even something more for some kids *wink* *wink*]**

***cough* *romance* *cough***

**enjoy guys and in a few chapter im adding a few more characters from my real life**

**btw the romance is a carl/OC and OC couples as well lily you will laugh you ass off because of who im pairing lara with**

will

this hurts so fucking much i have never known pain until now i mean i have once had a football stud in my head but this pain can not compare **[true story actually he once did have a stud in his head must be why he's got a screwed up brain now]**

"hershel i may need a littl' help" the man daryl shouted

an old man came out from the gigantic white house followed by a woman with shoulder length brown hair

"what happened" the old man asked

"accidently shot tha kid in the foot" daryl said helping me into a living room

"the biggest fucking fail of all time" i stated

"young man a few things one lucky he misfired and did not shoot you in the head and there is no cussing in my house" the man told me off "maggie can you get me the stuff i used for carl" the man looked behind him asking the woman

she nodded and left the room

"can you kids tell me your names im hershel" he intoduced

then angel spoke "im angel thats will" she pointed at me then looked behind her "tammy gavin lily lara andrew and rebecca" she pointed to everyone

"sorry to ask but have you lost anyone yet" hershel asked

sngel looked down then raised her head "one he died when we were getting supplies in a school he was swormed by zombies" she said softly

"right well you kids leave until i'm finished" angel nodded and dragged everyone out

angel

after that girl maggie came out of the house she told us we could stay the same amount of time as the other people here then she told us about that boy carl getting shot and all that stuff

now me and everyone except will of course we all went to meet these other people and im guessing the kid carl is allowed out of the house cause he is actually standing with a woman who i think is his mom and WHY THE FUCK IS HE DOING HOMEWORK

the woman looks up and sees me and my friends she got up off her seat and walked over then carl looked up and just stared

"hi im lori" the woman greeted

"im angel and these are my friends" i pointed behind me she nodded

"if you do not mind me asking what are you doing here" she questioned now her son was standing beside her

"one of your people daryl he shot our friend will in the foot it was an accident but your guy hershel is fixing him up" i answered

"and if you do not mind me asking" lily began "why is your son doing homework his time is better put to learning how to use a gun instead of multiplying" lily pointed at the pile of book on the small desk that lori must have set up

"what if the world goes back to nor-" lily cut her off

"honey please the world is fucked up and will forever be fucked up" lily replied lori looked disgusted at the language lily just used i was biting my bottom lip to stop a laugh from escaping it looked like the kid carl was doing the same

"do you speak to you parents like that" lori had to didn't she it is always a bad idea to mention the P-A-R-E-N-T-S word it just reminds us they are all dead

"yes i speak to many people that way" lily had a cocky smirk plastered on her face the boy carl im pretty sure he would hyperventalate soon if he held in the laugh any longer

"go and play carl" lori told her son

"im just gonna go" i started to take large steps side ways to get out of lilys showdown

it seems like everyone else was just eager to see what would happen

i was just standing with my back leaning against a tree gazing off into the distance when i heard a voice behind me

"you're angel right" he asked

i nodded "and you're carl the kid who survived a bullet in the chest" i smirked

"haha but why does your friend lily swear so much anyway" carl stood onfront of me

"its just in her nature and you do loose you temper sometime in this fucked up world" i replied

"right" he nodded " well your friend ain't scared to stand up to my whore of a mom" carl crossed his arms

"whore" i asked

"im not blind im pretty sure my mom cheated on my dad when we thought he was dead but that fast like only a tiny whule since the shit started and she already started probably slept with shane my dads best friend" carl stated

"wow she is a whore" i replied "why does she make you do homework" i smiled "before you answer heres a joke i net she does whorework instead of homework" carl chuckled

"my mom thinks that even if the world does not go back to normal i still need to know what ten time fifty three is i mean jesus christ she won't even let me carry a hatchet never mind a gun my dad thinks i would be better of with a gun though" i smiled at him he gladly returned it

then i turned my head and saw lily watching us

_shit _

im never gonna' hear the end of this

lily

lol angel and carl i fucking ship it ha

oh wait new nuesery sing 'angel and carl standing by a tree wishing they were kissing first come the hug then comes the dead then come the engagment ring on a platter' best i could do it may be shit though

i am so calling her on this

what the fuck is that

i see something by the trees a collash of colours just standing there

_zombies_

_no_

_people_

_i think so_

"angel" i warn she snaps her head toward me

"what is it" she asks cautiously she proably thinks i'm about to annoy her about what i just saw

"are those people over there or are they fucking dead" i pointed towards the trees

"don't know"she grabs a shovel thats sitting on the ground beside her she gets up and starts to head over followed by me and carl

we run over but when we're close enough so there in view what a shock we got

"rory,spencer" angel asked it was hard to tell with them covered in grime and guts but none the less alive i think i could tell who the others are

"oh my god your alive" i whispered there was only four of them i think the others were max and erin

"LOOK OUT" carl yelled as a group of walkers came from behind the bushes about six of them

**ooooh cliff hanger will they make it well of course some will but a few shall die **


End file.
